Behind Gray Eyes
by ForNeverxAndEver
Summary: Synthia Gray was just a friend to Sirius Black and the rest of the Marauders'. Or so it seemed. She helps with all of their problems, hooking them up, and eventually falling in love. What'll happen when the infamous Hogwarts player falls in love back?..
1. Chapter 1: The Introductions

A/N, Argh. This is my first story, so bear with me if it's not perfect. Well, Here goes the nothing!

**Disclaimer**: I Do Not Own Harry Potter, Nor Do I Own Any Of Said Characters. Just Synthia Gray.

* * *

Behind Gray Eyes - Chapter One: The Introductions. 

Synthia Gray was your average teenager. She was about 5'5'' in height, has shoulder length straight black hair and bangs that covered her left eye, sharp green eyes, and was quite pale. Had a witty sense of humor, and spoke sarcasm as a second language. I guess you could say she was pretty normal. Besides the fact that she was a 17-Year-Old Witch.

Her cousin and absolute best friend was none other than James Potter. James happened to be a part of a group of close friends who named themselves 'The Marauders', whom Syn was also good friends with, which included Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. She was also very close friends with Lily Evans.

James Potter was supposedly the 'leader' of the Marauders', he had unruly black hair, kind hazel eyes, was about 5'11'' in height, had the biggest crush known to man (or wizard) on Lily Evans, was very cocky and had a huge ego. He, like Synthia and the Marauders', was 17 years of age.

Sirius Black on the other hand, was considered the player of their little group. He had stormy, yet dreamy gray eyes, was the tallest of the Marauders' standing at 6'0'', held quite long black hair that fell gracefully across his face, had an ego the size of an elephant and was almost always seen with his arm draped around a different girl every day of the week.

Remus Lupin was the brains of the group, you could say. He was the easiest to get along with, and by far the kindest. He kept to himself, but you could talk to him for hours on end. He didn't have much luck with women, and was always keeping his distance from them, besides Lily and Syn. He had sandy blonde hair that was messy like James', but kept it quite neat, soft and sweet honey colored eyes, and was the second shortest at 5'10''.

Peter Pettigrew was almost the tag-along in the Marauders'. Almost seemed like he was Sirius and James' slave most of the time. He was quiet, and quite mousy. Said a few words every now and again, and laughed at almost EVERYTHING James or Sirius said. Peter has short blonde hair, was short around 5'4'', has dark chocolate brown eyes. He was never really seen near women, besides Syn, because he almost seemed intimidated by them.

Lily Evans wasn't a part of the Marauders' but was Syn's closest thing to a sister she ever had. Lily was the kindest person you'd ever meet. Always looking for the good qualities instead of the bad, even if it were to be a Murderer. That's probably why Syn and her got along so well, they were almost complete opposites. She had fiery red hair that came to her mid back, piercing bright green eyes, was the same height as Syn, and was always scolding James as if he were the Scum Of Earth.

Syn, Lily, and the Marauders' were in their 7th and Final year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Syn couldn't be happier.. or so she thought..

For now, Syn and the Marauders' were spending their last week of summer before returning to Hogwarts at the Potter Mansion..

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Breakfast Fiasco

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Harry Potter, Nor Do I Own Any Of Said Characters. I Just Own Synthia Gray.

You Think I'd Be Writing This If I Owned it? HA!

* * *

Behind Gray Eyes - Chapter 2: Breakfast Fiasco 

"Jamesy-Poo!' exclaimed Syn, jumping up and down on James' bed in a sad attempt, to try and wake her cousin up.

"Arrrrrgh. Whatdyado?" He mumbled half-awake and half-asleep into his pillow.

"Your mum told me to wake your lazy arse up so you wouldn't sleep this beautiful day away!" She said running over to his window and opening up the curtains. The bright sunlight reached James eyes. He groaned, turned over and tried to go back to sleep.

"Now James, what will your guests think of you? Sleeping while they're already up and eating? Sirius, Remus, and Peter are already showered, dressed, and ready to eat. I swear to Merlin that I can hear their stomachs growling up here," She said the last part to herself, "So, with that said," she jumped on his bed again, grabbed James' covers and yanked them off of him. Causing him to go flying off his bed and halfway across his room. "I'll meet you downstairs so we can play some Quidditch after breakfast. Or are you too tired for that too?" She smirked to herself and left James' room hearing him mutter about 'stupid girls' and how he needed his beauty sleep if he were going too see Lily any time soon.

She laughed when she entered the kitchen and looked at the table where Remus sat reading a book,

_As Always, _she thought to her self and smiled,

Peter staring off in to space, and A very moody looking Sirius who looked like he was about to jump on the next piece of food he saw.

Syn took a seat next to the grumpy Sirius and pretended to slap him on the shoulder in an attempt to make him less grumpy, and more like his playful self.

"Nice try, but I'm just so bloody tired. I got maybe," he paused and yawned, "3 hours of sleep last night. Anyways, When will that bloke be down here? Mrs. Potter said she won't bring out the food until he gets down here." He said staring into the kitchen as if he might get a peek at what Mrs. Potter was cooking for breakfast.

"Well, hopefully soon. I want to hurry and get breakfast over with." She said looking up to see Sirius staring into her green eyes with his intense gray one. She blushed and tried to hide it.

_How gorgeous she is, even when she blushed_ - _Where the bloody hell did that come from? She's one of your best mates. Not to mention your __**best**__ mate's sister practically. Don't think like that. It was just an accident anyways_, Sirius thought to himself trying to look away from Syn.

"Why do you want to hurry through breakfast? I'll be taking my time thank-you-very-much. I enjoy the tast of food." He said smirking.

"And you think I don't? Very funny," she slapped his arm play fully when he rolled his eyes, "But I want to practice some Quidditch before we head to Diagon Alley. I already told you that I'm trying out for Keeper this year since Fowler left."

She looked up at Sirius when a concerned expression came across his face.

"Oh don't worry about it. I've been around you four things for 7 years now. I've taken worse injuries then a minor Quidditch caused one."

"Whatever you say. But, I won't say I told you so when you get injured too bad out there."

"Are you two already talking about Quidditch this early? Synthia, it's only 9:15 for Merlin's sake." Remus said looking up at Sirius and Syn. Remus was the only one of the Marauders' to still call her 'Synthia' all the time. James has picked up shortening her name to Syn in their 3rd year, and it just stuck after that. They only used her full name when she was being scolded at or when they were being protective of her.

"Oh, of COURSE not Remmie. But I promise, if we were, it'd only be half as interesting at that book your reading there. What is that, the 3rd time you've read it now?" her response hinting a bit of sarcasm. Peter and Sirius sniggered.

Remus rolled his eyes and continued reading his book.

Mrs. Potter came out of the kitchen asking if James had come downstairs yet, when they all shook their heads no, she sighed and started carrying the trays of food out to the table. Sirius eyed all the food and looked like he was drooling at the sight of it. She was holding on a few different plates crispy bacon, golden-brown waffles, and some pumpkin juice in a pitcher along with some syrup and butter in two different large trays.

At that same time, James walked stealthily down their stairs and towards his mother with a rather mischevious look on his face for just waking up. Remus noticed this and sported a look that read 'Oh-Please-Don't-Do-What-I-Think-You're-Doing'. He crept up behind his mothers back without her hearing him and practically screamed in her ear "GOOD MORNING MUM!".

Mrs. Potter was so startled that she lost balance of the trays of food and they started falling to the floor. Syn, having her wand with her, shouted at the falling food "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" The food stopped in mid-air, hovering, and by the expression of Mrs. Potters' face it was full of thankfullness towards Synthia, but turned to look at her son, who was opening his mouth and closing like a fish, and started bubbling with anger.

James started to whisper to himself, and seeing his mothers' facial expression. He knew that he was in for it. He looked to Sirius for help who just let out a bark-like laugh at James' fear and worry filled face. He then turned to Syn for help who was brushing the black hair out of her face while she bent over to start picking up the food that has already hit the floor. She looked at her cousin and best friend, but just rolled her eyes with annoyance, then continued picking up the dropped food.

Seeing as though he wasn't going to get help from any of his friends, James started playing with the color on his white shirt. He glanced up at his mother who was glaring daggers at her son. James walked forward diagonally to avoid him mother, quickly grabbed a piece of bacon, and hauled ass out their front door. James then stuck his head full of messy hair back inside quick enough to say "Quidditch anyone?", then dashed back outside again obviously terrified of his mother.

Mrs. Potter looked at Remus, Sirius, Peter, and Syn, who all looked back at her with amused expressions plastered on their face. The 5 of them burst out laughing at the behavior of her son. Of course, Sirius' bark-like laughter was heard above everyone elses, Syn looked up at one of her best mates face, thinking about how handsome he was. She mentally slapped herself for thinking about him and a suspicious Remus gazing at her trying to figure why her cheeks had all of the sudden turned a bright red.


	3. Chapter 3: Bathroom Surprises

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Harry Potter, Nor Do I Own Any Of Said Characters. I Just Own Synthia Gray.

**A/N:** I do like reviews every now and again. hah. But I have various ideas for what I'm doing with this story. And I Definately have an ending picked out. I'm just not sure how to get to that. But it'll work out with time. Also, I'm writing these chapters on paper before I actually type it up so If I want to change anything, it's easier. Or, I think it is. Whatever! On with the story! ;)

* * *

Behind Gray Eyes - Chapter 3: Bathroom Surprises 

After ther startling attempt at having a decent breakfast, the Marauders' and Syn were in the backyard playing a bit of Quidditch. Remus, not being a fan of the popular sport, sat reading a book and watching the others play.

After Sirius, James, Syn, and Peter decided to call it quits, they all were inside waiting for each other to get bathed and ready to go off to Diagon Alley for the rest of their school supplies.

"Well, well." Sirius said looking at Syn. He had just walked out James' room fresh out of the shower, his black hair still clinging to the sides of his face and partly covering his eyes. "Would you be so kind as to take a shower now? I'd still like to get to Diagon Alley before it turns nightfall."

"Yes. I'd love to take a hot shower. But being kind? Ha! That's expecting a bit much don't you think?"

"Oh, sod off. Just hurry your ass up and take one before we leave without you." Sirius said rolling his eyes.

"Oi! And don't take 3 bloody hours like you normally do!" James added, calling back to her quickly before she closed the door to the bathroom.

"Well, why don't we wait in your room James?" Remus said. "She probably won't be that long."

"Oh mate. Lately, she's been taking showers long enough to drain all of London of their water supply."

"I'm sure they're not that bad."

"Uh-huh. Moony, Why don't we have bet? 2 Galleons says she'll take longer than 45 minutes." Sirius interrupting with a mischevious glint in his eyes.

Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter were walking into James' bedroom now. Sirius and James taking their normal spots leaning against his bed. While Remus sat on a chair by the window, and Peter sat against the back of the door.

"I'm not accepting your bet proposal Padfoot. That's most likely one of the dumbest ones I've heard you come up with all week." Remus said now looking out the window. James had a room close to the back of the house upstairs. The Potter Mansion, as Sirius named it when he moved in with them previously that summer, was on a huge plot of land. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were quite wealthy. They had a backyard the size of a Quidditch stadium, and beyond that was acres and acres of unused land, where James and Sirius usually went to practice spells and dueling.

"Ugh. I was just trying to make some quick money."

"Yeah we know."

Sirius was almost completely broke, after being cut out of the Black family fortune at Gringotts' Wizard Bank. He had some money from previously, but not alot. Enough to get him his school supplies. After that, Mrs. Potter insisted that they'd loan him some money for Hogsmeade trips and such.

"Exploding Snap, anyone?" Peter piped up after a few moments.

----

"Ewwwwwwww. I hate it when my hair gets like this." Syn commented to no one as she was stripping her clothes and getting ready for a hot shower. Syn turned the water on, and stepped inside to feel her muscles relax as the jet water hit her skin.

--

"Oi Prongs! I'm getting my shoes out of the bathroom!" Sirius yelled up to James while he was walking towards the only bathroom in the house, which happened to be downstairs. _I'll be damned if I have to wear these Quidditch boots all day_, he thought.

--

As soon as she started shampooing her sleek black hair, she realized that she forgot to lock the bathroom door. _It'll just be two seconds. I'll be in and out, _Syn thought_, Better do it now._

--

Sirius had his hand on the door knob ready to turn it and be as quick as possible to get his regular shoes out of the bathroom. _It'll just be two seconds. She'll never even know I was in there, _He thought_, Better do it now._

At the same time, Synthia walked out of the shower naked, dripping wet, shampoo clinging to her long black locks, while Sirius stood in the open doorway just staring at her. She was doing the same thing back.

If someone were to have run up to Sirius and smack him in the face with a broomstick, he wouldn't have been able to look away from her. One thing could be read on both of their faces. Surprise.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! GET THE BLOODY HELL AWAY FROM HERE! _**NOW!**_" Syn bellowed at him while trying to cover herself up. This caused him to finally wake-up from his current state. "AND LOCK THE DOOR WHILE YOUR AT IT!" she screamed while she was jumping back into the shower behind it's curtains.

Sirius hadn't said anything to Syn, but hurriedly grabbed his shoes, locked and closed the door quite hurriedly.

He stood with his back on the door just looking forward down the light hallway blankly.

"What's going on?" James said as he was running down the hallway that lead to the bathroom, with Remus and Peter close behind him, his wand at the ready. His eyes were darting in every which way direction eyeing the place.

"Yeah, we thought we heard someone shouting." Remus added, looking at Sirius.

Sirius had moved away from the bathroom door casually when they came bolting down the hallway.

"I.. uh-.. It-.. It was nothing."

"I told you it wasn't anything to worry about. Syn probably saw a spider and just overreacted." Peter said from behind Remus, annoyed at the other two for interrupting his and James' game of Exploding Snap.

_She saw something alright.. __**someone**__ rather.., _Sirius thought.

"Well, Just in-case," James started. He walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it lightly. "Syn? Syn, are you alright? We thought we heard someone screaming."

"UGH! I'm bloody excellent James. You don't need to rush to my aid like a damsel in distress for Merlin's Sake." She shouted at him.

"Alright! Alright! I was just checking. Sorry for caring about you." He replied throwing his hands in the air as if she could see him. The four boys heard her mutter something rather loudly about "stupid gits", "taking care of herself", and "bloody privacy". Although Remus, James, and Peter had no idea what she was talking about. Sirius' eyes widened. Suddenly the floor looked very interesting to him.

They started walking back to James' room when he turned to look at Sirius. "You got your things then?"

"Er-.. Yeah."

"Then come on. She'll be out in another 15 minutes or so. I swear if she doesn't come out soon I'm going to jinx the hell out of her."

Ahead of them, Remus was telling to Peter all about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts books he needed, wanted was more like it, and was going to get from Flourish and Blotts' that day. Sirius for a moment had forgotten that they were going to Diagon Alley. He had forgotten everything temporarily while he was staring at Syn.

"Coming Padfoot?" Remus said to him down the hall now on the staircase.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't get your knickers in a twist." he said and started walking down the hallway.

He looked over his shoulder at the bathroom door while walking, and smirked to himself about what he just saw.


	4. Chapter 4: Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer**: I Do Not Own Harry Potter Or Any Said Characters. I Only Own Synthia Gray.

Mood-chan - yeah. I was trying to make him perverted, but not on purpose. lol. I got that idea when I was watching Spongebob. XD that episode when Spongebob was in Squidward's shower cause he was paranoid, but whatever. [: thank you.

fantasygirl26 - thank you very much. i'm making it have Sirius/Syn fluff later on in the story. but SHH! secrets.

* * *

Behind Gray Eyes : Chapter 4 - Diagon Alley

"Come on Syn!" James exclaimed. "Surely your just as excited about the new Comet 110!"

"Yeah! I mean, think about what it would do in Quidditch! What's not to be ecstatic about?" nodded Sirius, clearly agreeing with him.

Synthia's head shook at her two friends excitement over a racing broom. She turned to Remus looking for some support on the matter. "Remus, help me. Please explain to these poor blokes that a mere Quidditch broom is not that important."

"Oh no, I'm not being dragged into this one."

"Ugh, Fine, I'll do it myself," she said and turned away from him. "Honestly, Quidditch is just a sport. You fly around on a broomstick playing with a bunch of charmed balls for Merlin's sake! Don't get me wrong, I love the sport, It's just not as big a deal as you two airheads are making it. Don't look at me like that-" She added seeing the appalled look on Sirius and James' faces.

Synthia, Peter, Sirius, James, and Remus were walking around Diagon Alley finishing up their school shopping. Having just passed the Quidditch Supplies Shop, where they have the latest broom model on display, started this conversation.

"Well, of course it's not the most important thing to me! Bloody hell Syn. Being around me for 7 years straight taught you nothing? Lily's the most important thing to me, then my dear Marauders', next comes Quidditch, last is Lily." said James with a proud grin.

Synthia just looked at James with a blank stare, then started giggling at how messed-up his priorities were. Obviously, Remus was thinking the same thing.

"Prongs, only YOU wouldn't have school with all that." chuckled Remus.

"Well of course I wouldn't, that's what we have you here for my dear Moony. Ask any of these prats here, and they'll tell you the same thing." said James, jerking his thumb towards Syn, Sirius, and Peter.

"Excuse me?" interrupted Syn, looking at her cousin in disbelief. "But, I've been doing all of my own work since Day One at Hogwarts. And this year, you 3 are going to do so as well. Remus and I decided that you're doing your own work this year."

Sirius opened his mouth to say something, but Syn beat him to it. "Yes, Sirius, that means using the library."

James, Sirius, and Peter all groaned while Remus and Synthia smirked.

Syn looked down at her supply list that she received in the mail a few days prior, and saw that she had gotten almost everything on there. The last thing she had to get was from Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occassions.

Syn started to walk to the robes shop when James grabbed her forearm and pulled her back.

"And where do you think your going alone?" asked James, going into 'big-brother' mode.

"James. You've got to be kidding me?" She said looking at him with her jaw dropped. When she saw that he wasn't, she continued. "Well, if you must know, I'm going to Madam Malkin's. I need some new school robes. My other ones.. Erm-.. don't fit like I need them too." She finished looking a bit embarrassed.

It's not as if she was lying. Her robes didn't fit her in all places. Syn wasn't flat-chested like she used to be, her chest had grown rapidly that summer.

"Oh, we haven't noticed dearest Syn!" Sirius said looking amused. He ran over to her and draped his arm around her shoulders. "You've sprung up like a plant. In more places than one, if you catch my drift." He was looking at her in the eyes, and winked.

Syn blushed madly. She tried to laugh it off and pushed his arm off of her. James looked disgusted and hit Sirius on the back of his head.

"Padfoot! She's like my sister! I don't want to think about her.. Her..-" James started making wild hand gestured trying to get his point across. They all put a confused face on but knew what he was talking about in their heads.

"Breasts' you mean?" Remus asked innocently. They all burst out laughing, except for James.

"Yeah.. Yeah! Those!"

Syn stopped laughing but still had a smile on her face.

"Ah! Can we _please_, stop talking about my breasts? Everyone? If you haven't noticed in the past 7 years, 16 for James, I **am** a girl and I will have them." she said starting to get aggravated, but smiling nonetheless.

Remus stopped laughing and straightened out his robes, then looked at her. "Synthia, We're sorry-" He stopped and looked at their friends who were now doubled over in laughter except James, who was looking confusedly at everyone. "Well, I'm sorry. Not so sure about them. But, I'll take you to Madam Malkin's so Prongs doesn't have a heart attack about you going alone."

"Thank you, Remus." She smiled.

Everyone's laughter started to die down, and turned back to steady breathing in a matter of seconds.

"Remus, Syn. We'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks in around an hour before we Apparate back home. We'll," James jerked his head in the direction of Sirius and Peter, "be at Zonko's. If you need us before then, don't hesistate to come and find us."

James gave Syn a quick hug before running to join with Sirius and Peter who'd already begun to leave without him.

"Come on Synthia. We might be able to get there and sneak a few Butterbeers' before that lot show up." said Remus grabbing her hand and pulling her in the direction of Madam Malkin's.

Sirius had stopped to wait for James but saw Remus grab Syn's hand and couldn't help but feel something in the pit of his stomach as he watched the two walk away, hands together. He started having a mental argument with himself.

_Get a hold of yourself, mate._

It should be me holding her hand.

_She's like your sister._

But she's not.

_James would kill you._

I'd like to see him try.

_You've got a stomach bug. _

Is jealousy an illness now?

_Sod off, _he mentally smacked himself and started to run to Zonko's trying to keep his mind off of Synthia.

* * *

"Well, Well..." Madam Malkin said shaking her head and measuring Syn's chest. "You certainly are more.. _busty_ than I last remember Miss Gray." Madam Malkin smiled at her, then returned to measuring her.

Syn instantly felt her cheeks get warm as she turned her head to get a glance at Remus who was chuckling at Madam Malkin's remark. He was reading one of the books he bought that day.

"I'm sorry you have to be here. I know you'd rather be with James and all." She gave him a small smile from where Madam Malkin was measuring her.

Remus glanced up at her from his book. "In case you forgot, your my friend too. One of the best if I'm not mistake. It's no problem at all. And I have to agree with Madam Malkin. You have gotten rather.. er-.. busty, this summer. You needed new robes worst of all."

She glared at him before starting to laugh.

"There you go, Miss Gray. I'll be about 15 minutes making your robes." Madam Malkin said to her, gesturing for her to wait on the bench where Remus sat as she walked to a room behind the counter and closed the door. Syn moved his bag of books to the floor and sat down.

"Thank you for coming."

"Like I said, It's no problem," said Remus. He smiled at her, then turned his attention back to his book.

"Oh yeah! Um, I forgot to ask you something." Syn said looking uncomfortable, but looking him in the eye the whole time. He just looked up at her, waiting for her to continue. "Uh.. I was walking to back to the guest room earlier, after my shower you know, and.. Um.." she paused.

"What'd you hear?" Remus asked closing his book and turning to face her.

"Well, I heard James, Sirius, and Peter mentioning your 'Furry Little Problem', I guess. I've heard you guys talking about it before, but I was just waiting to see if you'd ever tell me about it. And you'd think after 7 years of knowing about it, you'd finally tell me what that was." She said, her face showing a sign of disappointment.

Remus sighed and continued to look at her in the eyes, for what seemed like forever, before saying anything.

"Look Synthia, I think it's best if you don't know. Hell, James, Sirius, and Peter weren't even supposed to know. It's for your own safety is why we're keeping this from you. Let's just say that I have a badly behaved animal," He said chuckling.

"I guess. Just, Remus? I'm here. You know, if you ever need anyone to talk to."

"I know, Now come here." He smiled and held his arms out for her to hug him. She slid closer to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly, then let go after a few seconds.

Madam Malkin walked out a few minutes later with six new sets of robes, all with the Gryffindor crest on them.

"Here you are, Miss Gray. I went ahead and put the Gryffindor cre-"

"Tsk, Tsk. Shame such a girl like that to get wasted and put into that disgrace of a house. Would've been better off in Slytherin if you ask me," a voice rang in their ears from behind them.

Remus and Syn turned around to see who was talking such nonsense. They weren't surprised to find the always arrogant, Regulus Black.

"Ah," Syn said, taking a few steps toward him with her right hand gripping her wand handle, "Too bad no one asked you for your input. Funny thing though, I didn't wish to devote my life to some foul, killing obsessed, freak like Voldemort."

"How dare you say the Dark Lord's name, you ungrateful little-"

"Little what? What am I? Surely you weren't about to say 'mudblood'? Because as far as I'm concerned, the Grays' are as pureblood as the Blacks'. Am I wrong Regulus? Please, do inform me about this," Syn said her eyes narrowing on him.

Remus walked up to Synthia and lightly grabbed her forearm trying to pull her away from him. "He isn't worth it. Let's just go."

She jerked her arm out of his hand and pulled her wand out pointing it at Regulus' chest. "If you ever insult me, or any one of my friends for that matter, I will hex you into oblivion. You've got that?"

"Miss Gray! Mr. Black! This is enough!" Madam Malkin stepped in between the two teenagers, re-directing Syn's wand so it was pointed at the floor. "I have expected better behavior. Miss Gray, pay for your robes, and I'd appreciate it if you both left."

Regulus looked at Syn with pure hatred, then stormed out of the shop cursing loudly.

Syn grabbed the bag her robes were in and gave Madam Malkin a few galleons before leaving the shop. She noticed Remus glancing at her every few steps they took while walking to the Three Broomsticks.

Remus stopped walking and just looked at Syn. She turned around and waited for him to start coming. He didn't, but opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry Synthia. You know he's just trying to provoke you, since your so close to Sirius." He said.

"Oh, I know. I just can't wait to tell Sirius. He'll curse the living daylights out of him. That way, I don't have to do any dirty work," she smirked.

Remus chuckled. "I thought you'd say something like that."

The pair stepped into the pub, and instantly felt warm and happy. Syn spotted James' messy hair and started to walk towards them, Remus following. Sirius and Peter were drinking Butterbeer, while James was drinking water.

"Ah! Syn. What took so long? We've been here for 15 minutes." Sirius said after taking a sip of his Butterbeer.

"Hmm.. how to put this nicely.. Your prat of a brother almost called me a 'mudblood' and I wanted to hex him, but Madam Malkin made us leave." Syn said smiling.

James nearly choked on the water he was drinking. "What?! Sirius, KILL your brother."

"He's not my brother." He mumbled, looking into his drink.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. He messes with me again, or any of you, I'm hexing his arrogant arse into the next generation. Oh yeah, when are we leaving now?"

"Now. We were waiting til you showed up." Sirius said standing up. He walked to the door and stood in the middle of the street. When he turned to look back at his friends, he winked, then vanished.

"Stupid prat showing off." James muttered, before vanishing, with a '_pop_'. Syn sighed and concentrated on the Potter Mansion. She felt the all too familiar sensation of Apparating, before it quickly left and she stood in James' living room. Meanwhile, Sirius was pacing in James' rooom with a devilish grin on his face. Thinking and plotting how he, along with the help of his fellow Marauders', was going to make Regulus Arcturus Black's 6th year at Hogwarts, a living hell.

* * *

Haha. This one's longer. Thank goodness. I'm trying to make them longer and more detailed. I'm working on it. Read+Review please! 


	5. Chapter 5: The Hogwarts Express

A/N - Wow, almost a month since I've updated. Sorry! School's back in, and it's a hell of a workload. Anyways, Read + Review please!!

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Harry Potter, Nor Do I Own Any Of Said Characters. Just Synthia Gray.

* * *

Behind Gray Eyes : Chapter 5 - The Hogwarts Express 

The summer holiday's had come and gone too quickly for the Marauders' liking. Syn, on the other hand, was excited at the thought of being back within Hogwarts' beautiful ground and being with her other half, Lily Evans.

"Merlin's pants! This bloody trunk is too heavy! I swear, once I'm back at Hogw-"

"'Hogwarts, I won't be doing anything like a muggle!'" mocked Syn. "Yes, Sirius, we know. You must've said this a hundred times since we've been here."

Sirius glared at her for another moment, before settling himself on a bench and using his school trunk as a foot rest.

Earlier that morning, James' parents insisted that they get there early, to make sure they didn't miss the scarlet colored train, the Hogwarts Express. Unfortunately, Mrs. Potter apparated with them all into Kings' Cross too early. The Hogwarts Express wasn't expected until 11:45am, and they'd arrived at 10:00am. The 5 teens had already been there for an hour, and were very anxious.

"You know what really bugs me?" Syn asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I have an idea," said Sirius, lazily.

"Ickle first years. They all look petrified when they walk into Hogwarts. It's ridiculous, come on, Hogwarts isn't that scary."

"I don't know," said Remus, joining in, "When I was 11 and first went there, it scared the living daylights out of me. I didn't quite understand the need for it to be so dark. I still don't in fact."

"I never looked at it like that, Moony," said James, nodding his head, "I was too eager to get sorted."

"Oh, please. You were so cocky about that," Syn stood-up and started imitating an excited little kid, "'Synthia, you're going to be in Slytherin! Look at your name, it's so.. evil! Oooh! When you're in that house, I'm gonna be in Gryffindor! We're going to beat you at everything, and then I'll laugh in your face!' You were a little prat," she laughed and shook her head slightly, then slapped James' arm playfully as she sat down again.

Remus and Sirius chuckled, while James glared at his cousin.

"Oh, shove off," mumbled James.

Another, uncomfortable, unnecessary, silence.

"What is the matter with you lot? You are never this quiet," said Syn, looking from Remus, who looked very shabby and tired, to James, then Sirius, and lastly, Peter.

Sirius stole a quick sideways glance a Remus, as did James. Remus was trying not to look at any of them, and instead was staring at the marble floor.

"We - er.. just had a rough night. We're tired. Sorry," said James, looking at her apologetically.

"You're always tired," she turned to Sirius, "and you're going to be my pillow now. You're tiredness has rubbed off on me. Thanks a lot." Syn lay her head on his lap and dozed off quickly.

Shortly after, James, Sirius, and Remus were in a whispering argument. Peter wasn't paying attention, but looking around the train station.

"Your going to have to tell her soon, mate. What if she sees while we're sneaking off into the grounds? She's not stupid you know. She's been close to figuring it out for ages now," said James. He looked back at Sirius, who was pushing a strand of raven hair out of Syn's face. Sirius had listened to the whole thing and looked at Remus, nodding his head in agreement.

Remus sighed, and buried his head in his hands. "I know she's not stupid, James. Trust me, I know. I just don't know how she'll take it. Girls aren't too fond of werewolves you know. I love her like I love my own family, I'm just looking out for her safety," he said, barely above a whisper.

James placed a hand on Remus' shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. "I know. She love you too, Moony. I've known her practically my whole life. She wouldn't treat you any different than she does now."

Sirius and James stared at their friend for a moment before silently agreeing that they'd let him decide what to do.

"Look!" shouted Peter, causing Sirius to jump and knock Syn off his lap, and into a heap on the floor. She sat up, glared at Peter, who shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Er-.. Sorry, but, It's 11:35 and we can get on the platform now," he said looking anywhere but at Syn.

They all grabbed their trunks, owls, and all their other belongings, heading for the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10, to Platform 9 3/4.

* * *

Syn was sitting next to the window in the comfortable, red seats of her compartment. James wasn't there to keep her company, as he was in the Head's compartment, much to everyone's surprise, with the Prefects and the new appointed Head Girl. Sirius had asked if he could speak with Remus outside, so they left her as well. And Peter? Well, he was dead asleep and drooling on himself. 

Syn turned her head when she felt hot breath on her ear. What she saw, though, made her nearly jump in her seat and hit the shelf that was carrying their trunks.

Sitting next to her was none other than, Lily Evans, who was now clutching her stomach, while howling with laughter.

"What the bloody hell do you think your playing at Evans?" said Syn, smacking her friends arm with a small smile begging to show on her lips.

Lily gained control of herself rather quickly, and backed away to a comfortable distance between the two.

"Sorry, but you have to admit it was funny."

"Yeah, I'd agree if you were trying to give someone a heart attack."

"Sorry, again. And since when did you start calling me Ev-?" Lily's eyes spread open to the size of dinner plates, "Oh no! No, no, no no, no, no! Potter has rubbed off on you! _NO!_ I thought you were going to be diff-!" She was cut off when Syn jumped on her friend, embraced her in a loving hug, and started laughing.

"I missed you too," said Syn, letting go of Lily.

"Okay, you're normal again," Lily smiled.

"Normal.. hm.. I don't think I understand. Whatever the matter, I need to talk to you," said Syn, turning in her seat and crossing her legs.

"Well, what're you waiting for? Shoot."

"Um,.. It's about Sirius.."

"Uh-huh?"

"Well, it's just that.."

"Yes?" Lily said, getting impatient.

"Um.. It's just," Syn sighed, "Awkward? I guess, I don't really know. Whenever he comes around me, I get all nervous, and fidgety. I mean, I've never been like this with him. It's weird. It started when I got to James' house this summer, and Sirius was already there. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Lily started twirling her crimson hair with her fingers. She always did that when she was thinking, and it bugged Syn. Lily kept glancing up at Syn, giggling, then looking away again.

She kept it up for a good 5 minutes, before Syn finally got annoyed.

"What is it? And why, in Merlin's name, do you keep giggling?"

"It's obvious. Honestly, I wonder if you're a girl or not sometimes," said Lily, shaking her head.

"Whatever, you know I'm blind when it comes to stuff like this. Just, explain please?" Syn was getting impatient now.

"You fancy him. You've been friends with him for what? 7years? I'm just surprised it hasn't actually surfaced until now," said Lily, acting like she was just commenting on the weather.

Syn's mouth dropped. Did she really like him? No, she couldn't.

_Lily's full of herself, _Syn thought,_ I love him like I love James, or Remus. Peter even. Sirius Black is like my brother.. a very hands-Stop that. No, stop it._

Lily reached over and pushed Syn's jaw up. "While you're pondering on your great, undying love for Sirius Black and whether I'm right or wrong, which I'm right, I'm leaving before Potter shows up. I can not believe he made Head Boy.." she shuddered and stood-up to leave, but turned around to face a speechless Syn.

"You might want to change into your robes, I don't expect they'll be too happy about you showing up in Muggle clothes," with one last sympathetic look, she turned and left the compartment.

Syn shook her head, and stood-up. She reached-up into her trunk and pulled out her new Gryffindor school robes. She walked, hastily, out of her compartment, leaving a sleeping Peter alone, to the loo.

After she changed, washed her face, and re-applied some make-up, Syn started to head back to her compartment. She just passed a compartment door when she heard a familiar voice, rising in anger. She did a double-take and tip-toed back to listen.

"-so that's it then, Padfoot? Just snog and shag 'til you forget about her? How mature, Sirius. It's just like you. Taking the easy way out instead of confronting her," Syn heard Remus scoff.

"I never said I wasn't going to confront her," said Sirius, his voice starting to raise as well.

"When then? When are you? You've had all the time in the world!"

"HOW? I just realized what this meant Moony! Get angry all you want, I don't give a damn! Sirius Black doesn't fall in love!" He roared.

As Syn heard footsteps coming towards the compartment door, she bolted down the corridor. She reached her own compartment and flung open the door. James was already back, in his school robes. He opened his mouth to speak, but at that moment, Sirius shoved past Syn and walked to his trunk. He reached up and took his school robes out, then stormed off again, slamming the door behind him. Remus did the same thing, not 5 seconds later.

James was opening and closing his mouth like a fish, looking from Sirius and Remus' trunks to the compartment door. He finally closed his mouth, furrowed his mouth, then look back to Syn.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" He asked in bewilderment.

Syn hesistated, not more than a half of a second, then replied. "Your guess is as good mine," she lied.

She looked at Peter, who was still dead asleep, and shook her head. James, still looking utterly confused, left go to attend to his Head Boy duties. Sirius and Remus still had returned, but Syn was thankful for that. The tension would be unbearable. She was now sitting in her usual seat next to the window, and was staring out at the darkness.

_Even if I DID like him, it's obvious he doesn't feel the same way,_ she thought_, He's in love. _Syn felt something in the pit of her stomach, _Jealousy? No, I don't like him. I'll get a boyfriend. Prove to Lily she was wrong. I'll get over this, won't I?_

* * *

_  
_A/N - Again, sorry for the wait! Please, Read + Review. I like hearing all of your comments on this. It makes me want to right more. 


	6. Chapter 6: A Warm Welcome

A/N - Thanks everyone that reviewed. Not as many as I hoped, but i'm stating to see who's going to follow this one 'til the end and I can't thank you enough! Read & Review!!!

**RunForTheHills** - Awww, thank you. I'm trying not to make her a Mary Sue, blegh.

**EveyM** - I didn't leave you hanging for a month! Proud of me, eh?

On with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Harry Potter, Nor Do I Own Any Of Said Characters. Just Synthia Gray.

* * *

Behind Gray Eyes : Chapter 6 - A Warm Welcome 

"Firs' years, this way! Firs' years, follow me!" Called an all too familiar, husky voice.

"Hagrid!" Syn squealed, bolting off of the train towards her giant friend. Syn all but jumped on Hagrid when she reached him. She looked up to examine his face, and she noticed he looked tired, with large bags under his eyes. She just expected this to be from his duties on the Hogwarts grounds.

"I was expectin' ter see yeh at dinner. How was yer summer? An' I'm not expectin' nothin' short of ruddy excellent," said Hagrid, chuckling slightly as Syn smiled even wider.

"Erm - Well, it was.. interesting, to say the least," said Syn, trying to find to right words for her summer.

Hagrid flashed an understanding smile before it quickly disappeared in his shaggy beard.

"Best get yerself back over there. I reckon them carriages wouldn' wait fer yeh," he said jerking his head towards the carriages, where all the students were headed.

"No, I don't think they would. I'll see you at the feast, Hagrid!" Syn called behind her, as she started jogging her way over to the carriages. She heard Hagrid yelling at her to 'watch out for herself' this year. She laughed. _As if I already don't, _she thought.

Syn stopped and started turning her head around looking for a head full of bright, crimson, hair. She'd planned to meet with James and everyone at the Gryffindor table for the feast.

"Synthia! Over here!" Syn turned towards the voice and saw Lily sitting in a black carriage along a pathway. It was the last one there, but Syn could see the carriage not too far ahead of this one. She ran over to the carriage and hopped in, taking the seat next to Lily. There was 3 people, not including Lily and Syn, in the carriage. Syn recognized their faces', but couldn't place their names.

"So, who are these lovely, mute people?" Syn asked, looking at Lily.

"Oh, yes, sorry," said Lily, looking up from the moving dirt road. The carriage has started towards the large castle only moments before, "This is Jason Patil-," she said, pointing to a dark-skinned boy. He had shaggy brown hair, and pale blue eyes. He looked rather tall, even while sitting, "Laura Parkinson-," her hand directed to a petite blonde girl who was glaring at everyone and had a pug-like face. _Slytherin probably,_ Syn thought, "and last but not least, Alexander Boot-," Lily's hand moved to point at a mysterious looking boy with spiked black hair. His gaze stayed glued to Syn as everyone murmured their 'hello's'.

Alexander stuck his hand out to Syn as he flashed a warm smile, "Call me Alex, actually. 'Alexander' sounds so.."

"Proper?" said Syn smiling, and shaking his hand.

"Yeah, don't know what was wrong with my mum when she picked that name. Dreadful, really. Couldn't go with something simple, like, Joe. Or Bob. Y'know?"

"Can't say I do. I rather like my name," Syn laughed.

Alex, Syn, Lily, Jason, and Laura all climbed out of the carriage when it stopped at the gates to the castle. They started walking towards the large, oak doors. Syn stopped as everyone walked past. She couldn't bring herself to look away from them. _I'm home,_ she thought, and smiled to herself before running to catch up with Lily.

They walked into the Great Hall with grins from ear-to-ear. It was decorated as it normally was September 1st. The four long house tables were full, except for some space for the new first years. The ceiling over-head was bewitched to look like the calm night sky it was outside. The staff table was full, except for Professor McGonagalls', as she was probably fetching the Sorting Hat, and explaining the different attributes of the house to the new, confused of first years. There were banners hanging from the ceiling that were a murky, gray and black, color with the Hogwarts crest on them. Giant candelabra were on the walls, making the room glow; and the Cathedral-like windows were crystal clear.

Syn and Lily said their goodbyes' to Alex and Jason, as they walked towards the Hufflepuff table and took seats at opposite ends, while Laura walked over to the green and silver filled Slytherin one.

Professor McGonagall walked in, carrying a four legged stool and a tattered old wizards' hat. A trail of about 100 new students following her, looking scared out of their wits. She set the stool down at the front of the Great Hall and set the hat down on it, then stood next to the hat, with a scroll rolled-up in her hands.

The two girls walked, arm-in-arm, past the gawking new students, to the Gryffindor table and took seats next to the Marauders'. Lily sat on Remus' right, while Syn took a seat on Peter's left. James and Sirius were on the opposite side of the table, staring in the direction of the Slytherin table, with a mischievous glint in their eyes. Syn followed their gazes; They both were looking in the direction of a certain greasy-haired, hook-nosed, slimy git.

"Oh, in the name of Merlin! It's the first night back, what'd you two do?" Syn asked, the smile on her lips growing even wider.

As if right on cue, Sirius clasped his hands to his heart, and James put the back of his left hand to his forehead and let a dramatic gasp escape his lips.

"Whatever are you talking about Synthia-dearest?" they said in unison.

Syn opened her mouth to protest, but the tattered wizards' hat beat her to it, a rip right about the brim beginning to show, and started singing its' famous song:

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, _

_but don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers' black,_

_your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head,_

_The Sorting Hat can't see._

_So try me on and I will tell you,_

_where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring nerve, and Chivalry,_

_Set Gryffindors' apart-_

James and Sirius jumped out of their seat and started cheering and whistling loudly, causing the Sorting Hat to stop singing. Professor McGonagall gave the two boys a stern look that made them sit down, silent, and look back at the Sorting Hat. Several people sniggered, but Syn looked up at the old hat, and could've sworn it was smirking. Professor McGonagall nodded for the had to continue:

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just at loyal._

_Those patient Hufflepuff are true,_

_and unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw._

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin-_

James looked 'round at Syn and pretended to gag, making her snort rather loudly. Sirius sniggered, but Lily turned and glared at the three, causing them to look back to the hat:

_You'll make your real friends._

_Those cunning folk use any means,_

_to achieve their ends;_

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't ge in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none),_

_For I'm a thinking cap!_

The four tables, plus the staff, burst into loud applause, while the first years looked timid and nauseous. The Sorting Hat sat still upon the stool once more, awaiting to be placed upon its' first victim of the new year. 

-**xxxxxxx-**

Albus Dumbledore stood from his elegant seat in the center of the staff table, causing the Great Hall to become silent. His blue eyes were sparkling behind his half-moon spectacles, as they rested upon his crooked nose. He looked up and down each of the four house tables, a small smile forming on his lips. His long silver hair and beard glistened in the light by the many candles. 

"Welcome! Welcome to another exciting year, I'm sure to come at Hogwarts. I'd like to say Welcome Back, to those returning, and Hello, to those just starting out. Now, I have a few start of term notices to give you before our Prefects, along with our new Head Boy and Girl, lead you to your common rooms. First Years, should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students. I'd like to remind a few older ones-," his twinkling eyes moved, ever so discreetly, in the direction of Syn and the Marauders', who started laughing silently and pretended to look innocent, "-that this applies to them as well. Our Caretaker, Argus Filch, has asked me to remind you that magic is not permitted in the hallways, and will result in detention. And finally, Quidditch try-outs will be held two weeks from this coming Monday. I'd due to contact your Head of House for further information. This is all, I'm quite sure. Don't let me be the one to hold you back from getting a good night's sleep! Again, Welcome To Hogwarts!" He smiled, and with a wave of his wand, the food vanished. He sat back down, and the students started filing out. Lily jumped up and started running towards the doors. Remus sighed, and started to head for the doors as well.

"Prongs, aren't you supposed to be coming with us?" Remus called back, over his shoulder.

"Oh! Right!" He jumped up, and dashed past a chuckling Remus.

"Looks like it's just us, kiddo," Sirius said to Syn, as they stood-up. He swung his arm over her shoulder, while smiling.

"Let's go then, old chap," said Syn, laughing. "Wait, where'd Peter go?" She looked around, and noticed they were the only two in the Great Hall.

"I dunno, probably already off in the kitchens, sneaking some more food," said Sirius, shrugging his shoulders.

Syn slapped his arm, causing him to yelp. She laughed and grabbed his arm. They made their way to portrait of the Fat Lady, just as a blonde-haired 5th year, Prefect was saying the new password.

"Lacewing Flies," said the boy. Sirius and Syn followed the Prefect inside and bid Goodnight to each other before heading up the separate staircases. Syn could hear the prefect, whom she knew to be a Brandon Allen, explaining how the staircases to the dormitories worked.

She climbed the stairs to the highest room in the Girls Dormitories, labeled '7th Years', and walked inside. Two beds were already filled, leaving one for her. Syn saw another bed unoccupied, and assumed it was Lily's, seeing as she still had her Head Girl duties to fulfill. Syn crawled into bed in between a sleeping blonde's bed - who Syn recognized, but couldn't place - and Lily's. Her trunk was at the foot of her comfortable Four-Poster, so she needn't worry about that. Syn fell asleep, dreaming about one boy in particular with a bark-like laugh, and stormy gray eyes, with a smile on her lips.

* * *

You Like? 

I Like.

You should review.

That'd make me super happy!

And more-likely to update sooner!

We'd all like that!


	7. Chapter 7: Just An Ordinary Day

A/N : So, I'm going to start putting lyrics in the chapters, that relate to what the chapters about. [: Hope you like 'em. Song Credits go to Vanessa Carlton - Ordinary Day, I do not own the song.

**Disclaimer**: I Do Not Own Harry Potter, Nor Do I Own Any Of Said Characters. Just Synthia Gray.

Chapter 7: Behind Gray Eyes - Just An Ordinary Day

_Just a day, just an ordinary day_

_Just trying to get by._

The following morning, Syn woke to an excited squeal in her dorm.

"Lily? Synthia!" cried a young woman.

Lily, who was already dressed and ready to go down for breakfast, turned and screamed a very high-pitch scream.

"Alice!" Lily ran over to the girl, and practically jumped on her. "I'm so sorry, but I've missed you! How was your summer?" She asked, when she finally let go of the girl.

Alice giggled. "It was fairly well. I spent most of it with Frank.. Well, you can imagine how that goes," said Alice, leaving it at that, as her cheeks turned a little pink.

Syn started laughing and got out of bed to hug her friend.

"And how is dear, Mr. Longbottom, now he's out of school and all?" asked Syn, pulling apart from Alice and walked to the trunk at the end of her bed.

"He's extremely busy now," Alice sighed. "You know, Auror training. I think that's what I'm going to do. Think of how romantic that'd be, fighting alongside with your beau."

Lily snapped around, a brush still in her hair, and looked at Alice bewildered. "But you'd have to take up Defense Against the Dark Arts again, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, but it's worth it. All those nasty little Death Eaters, they deserve to be chucked in Azkaban with the Dementors," said Alice darkly.

"Well," Syn cut-in, "I think it's a brilliant idea. You'll be able to be in training with me. Assuming we get accepted of course." She smiled warmly at Alice.

Lily sighed and looked at her two friends. "If you must. I'll be One Hundred percent behind you."

"Thanks, Lil. It means a lot to me," said Alice. "Syn too, I'm sure. Now, I'm starving. Let's get some breakfast. Professor McGonagall should be handing out schedules as well."

"I'll meet you in the common room, then we can head down to the Great Hall," said Syn, who still wasn't dressed.

Alice and Lily, nodded and headed out of the door, down the staircase, and waited in the cozy chairs by the fireplace for their friend.

**-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-**

The three girls headed down to the Great Hall, and sat down mid-way along the Gryffindor Table.

Alice immediately started shoveling heaps of bacon, eggs, and a few pieces of toast on to her plate. Lily watched her friend in disgust, while Syn buttered a piece of toast, laughing silently.

"Don't look now, Syn, but there's a cute guy staring at you from the Hufflepuff table," said Alice, after swallowing a mouthful of eggs. Lily took a bite of toast, then casually turned her head.

"Syn, it's Alex! Remember, from the carriage, last night?" Lily squealed.

"Yes, I remember. I'm not that forgetful, and I though the whole point of the whole 'Don't Look Now' thing was to be discreet? Not saying it loud enough for the whole table to hear," said Syn, scowling at Lily.

"Sorry 'bout that, and you are," said Alice, playfully hitting Lily's arm. "I think he fancies-"

"Who fancies who, now?"

Lily and Alice looked-up, while Syn turned around. Standing there, was James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus. They all walked forward, and took seats. James and Sirius on either side of Syn, while Remus took the seat right of Lily, and Peter on the left of Alice.

James scooped some eggs on his plate, then turned to Syn.

"Who fancies who, now?" He repeated.

Syn sighed. "No one fancies anyone. Unless, you count your fancying of Lily. But that's more of an obsession," she smiled at James, as he scowled at her. Lily heard Syn's comment, and shot a glare that could've killed the boy, causing James to shift uncomfortably in his seat. She then returned to her conversation with Remus and Alice. Peter was staring at Sirius, while the ladder was picking at his food.

"You honestly expect, James Potter, of all people, to believe such a lie?" asked James, lowering his voice to where only Syn could hear. The Great Hall was starting to fill with students from all House, and the staff table was only missing Professor McGonagall, who was handing out schedules.

"Yes, I honestly can say I did. But look, it's the first day back. So don't worry about it? Plus, it's just some Hufflepuff boy I met on the way to the Castle yesterday. No worries James," whispered Syn, patting his shoulder, and returning to her eggs.

He opened his mouth to say something, but Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, making the two turn around. She had multiple pieces of parchment in her hands.

"Miss Gray, Mr. Potter, your schedules," she said, handing them theirs along with a few extras, "I'd greatly appreciate it if you could give your friends theirs, as well. Thank you." She walked down to table to Gideon Prewett, handing him his. He looked down and scowled. Syn read over her schedule and groaned.

"What have you got?" asked Lily, leaning over the table.

"Well, at 9:00, I've got Transfiguration - which I'm sure you lot have got as well. Then, at 10:00, Herbology. I get a break until Lunch at 12, and after that Double Potions with the Slytherins," sighed Syn. "To make matters worse, I haven't got Defense 'til Friday."

Lily looked over at Alice's paper, then nodded.

"We've only got Potions with you today. We finished with Transfiguration last year. And I haven't got Herbology 'til 11," said Lily, as a look of sincerity crossed her face. "Sorry."

Syn sighed, then stood-up. "I guess I better head off. I've only got 10 minutes to get to class. James, you coming?"

James stood-up, then started to follow her. Remus, Peter, and Sirius did as well.

Syn turned and look at Lily. "See you."

**-0o0o0o0o0o0-**

Sirius was sitting behind Synthia in Transfiguration, hardly paying attention to the lecture about N.E.W.T's, and how important they are, that Professor McGonagall was giving them. They were supposed to be studying Animagi today, and Syn and Remus already had parchment, a quill, and ink on their desks, ready to take notes.

He quietly chuckled to himself, _If only she knew where 3 of her students were once a month,_ he though. Looking around, he noticed James was already sleeping, and Peter was staring off into space. _He's been doing that a lot lately.._

"Mr. Black?"

His head snapped to the front of the classroom. Nearly the whole class was impatiently staring at him, except Syn. She was smiling and shaking her head at him.

"Yes, ma'am?" He replied, flashing a charming smile, causing several girls to flush and sigh.

"Don't get smart with me so early in the term," snapped Professor McGonagall. "I was asking you, whether or not you know, if one could choose the animal they'd become if they were to choose to become and Animagus."

Sirius looked at Remus, then smirked. Remus' eyes widened, and he turned around to look back at Professor McGonagall.

"Well, if one was to become and Animagus, you wouldn't know what animal you'd become. That animal that you'd change into is one that you'd take comfort in, almost like a Patronus, but the animal would have attributes like your own," Sirius finished, leaning in his chair, putting his hands behind his head.

The class was once again staring at him, but this time not in impatience, but in astonishment. Professor McGonagall looked amazed for a moment, then did something that slightly resembled a smile.

"Thank you, and 5 points to Gryffindor. As I was saying, Animagi are bound to come up on your N.E.W.T's.."

Sirius lost track of what she was saying and was staring at Syn, with one eyebrow cocked. She was doing the same, with her mouth hanging open a bit.

He leaned forward in his chair and whispered in her ear, "You might want to close your mouth, love. And take notes, as she said, it's bound to come up on the exams." He smirked, then leaned back in his chair again.

Syn scowled at him before turning back around in her seat.

He smiled, in spite of himself, and thought, _Oh, this years going to be wonderful._

-**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-**

That afternoon in Potions, Syn wasn't paying attention at all, which was probably why Professor Slughorn was eying her warily, and her Shrinking solution was a violent shade of red, instead of the supposed acid green.

Lily look over at her friend, and grabbed her hand, stopping her from adding the wrong ingredients.

"What are you doing?" she hissed. "It's a dash of _leech_ juice, not essence of _beech_! It's the first day back and you already want to get no credit for today?"

Syn just acknowledged the fact that Lily was talking to her and turned her head. "What?"

"Oh, never you mind," said Lily, returning to her own cauldron.

Synthia looked at her own cauldron and decided it was a lost cause. _'Evanesco'_, she whispered, and the Potion disappeared. She looked around the room and saw James saying something to Sirius, causing him to throw his head back and let out his usual bark-like laugh. She smiled, then noticed that Professor Slughorn was walking up to the pair, and wagging his stubby finger at them, but smiling nonetheless. They both automatically achieved an innocent look, and Professor Slughorn laughed and turned around.

He walked back to the front of the classroom and turned to face his students.

"Well!" he bellowed, making a few Slytherins jump and knock over a few of their ingredients (Syn snorted). "Miss Evans, I assume she's gotten her Potion perfect again, I daresay." He smiled at Lily, making her to turn a bright pink. "5 points to Gryffindor. Same goes to Slytherin as well, seeing as young Severus over there has finished his and done just as well as Miss Evans," James and Sirius scowled at the Potions professor as he continued, "I'll have some toads on Monday so that we can try these Solutions on. Homework: Read the chapter on Potion Mishaps, and kindly summarize what would happen should you give something an improperly brewed Shrinking Solution. Class Dismissed!" He smiled at the class, and walked to his desk, collecting his things, and humming to himself.

Syn was packing her books and started for the door where Lily was waiting for her, when someone lightly grabbed her forearm, turning her around.

"Miss Gray, could I have a word?"

* * *

Ooh! A little cliffie. Just a minor though. [: Read + Review please! I only got a few last chapter, but still. Thanks for all of you that did review last time! 


	8. Chapter 8: Come Take My Hand

**A/N:** Sorry about the long delay in this chapter, I've been so busy lately, that tonight was the first night in ages that I've had time to sit down and write. Read+Review please!

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Harry Potter, Nor Do I Own Any Of Said Characters. Just Synthia Gray. Song creds are given to: 2 Brothers On The 4th Floor - Come Take My Hand; I Don't Own That Either.

Chapter 8: Behind Gray Eyes - Come Take My Hand

_I know a place_

_where people not fighting,_

_with smiling faces around everywhere._

_Come take my hand,_

_I'll show you I'll guide you._

_I know this place_

_it's deep down inside you._

The following weeks for 7th years at Hogwarts, Synthia noticed, were nothing but organized chaos. Everyone was fretting about their N.E.W.T's, professors piled homework upon them, and they had no free time. The only two people among the chaos that were calm in slightest bit were, none other than, Sirius Black and James Potter. Syn had no idea how they managed it. James had Quidditch duties on top of his workload, as he was the Captain of the Gryffindor team; Sirius was one of the Beaters'. It seemed to her that they were slacking off, but when she asked them about it, all they said was that she shouldn't worry.

"Honestly, love," said Sirius. James, Sirius, Syn, Peter, and Remus were walking to lunch from Transfiguration, and he was showing her his 'E' on their latest essay, "I'm passing aren't I?"

She gave him a skeptical look before replying. "Sirius, you're just as reckless as ever! Remus is the only one of you lot that actually studies, and what will happen if you don't do well on your N.E.W.T's, huh? Honestly! You, James, and Peter are always getting in trouble and come on! You need to stu-"

She stopped; Sirius stopped walking and turned around with a devilish grin on his face. He walked over to her and put his hand over her mouth, then jerked his head towards where James was standing. James smirked and walked over to Syn, picked her up bridal style, and muttered, "_Silencio"._

Syn started screaming silently while James and Sirius roared with laughter, still walking to lunch. Peter looked delighted, glancing back and forth from Sirius to James, while Remus looked disappointed in his friends.

The group of 5 entered the Great Hall to many amused looks. Syn had finally stopped squirming, and was scowling at everyone they passed. They took seats in the middle of the Gryffindor table, and James sat Syn down to Sirius' left, and walked around to sit opposite her.

"Are you going to leave us alone about our study habits now?" he asked.

_Oh, the little prat. How I'd love to just watch him fail. I'm going to punch him so hard,_Syn thought bitterly.

Syn glared at him, but nodded. Sirius smirked - not knowing what she was planning - then muttered the counter spell.

She opened her mouth, and screeched. James dropped his goblet of pumpkin juice, causing it to spill all over the table; Peter fell off of the table; Sirius immediately put his hands over his ears; and Remus just shook his head, chuckling to himself. Syn stopped, then smirked at Sirius, feeling accomplished.

"Bloody hell, Synthia!" exclaimed James, mopping up the spilled pumpkin juice.

"Oh, get over it, will you?" she replied. Syn turned to Sirius and punched him on the arm. Hard. James sniggered, as Remus gave Syn a thumbs up. Peter was looking at James with admiration.

"Oi! What, I put you down and took that charm off you, didn't I?" Sirius complained, as he was rubbing his shoulder.

"Yes, but you're a right git, you know that?" said Syn, rolling her eyes.

"You love me, you know it," said Sirius, winking at her. She rolled her eyes heavenward, as he helped himself to steak-and-kidney pie, and became oblivious to everything in the world but his food. Syn wasn't all that hungry, as she had quite a large breakfast, so just settled in the seat talking with James about Quidditch. She tried out for the time on the 3rd week, although she didn't make it, she still wished for the Gryffindor team to do well.

"How're your new chasers holding up?" she asked. James looked up at her from his own plate, and released a long sigh. He set down his, now, goblet full of pumpkin juice, then took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, squinting his eyes in a tired fashion.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said they were even half-way decent," said James, putting his glasses back on and looking at her with a pained expression. The only topic James was ever serious about was Quidditch, or Lily, so no one ever joked around about it with James around, "But me being captain and all, I can't let them go and expect to find 2 chasers completely ready for Saturdays' match." He gave her a half-hearted smile, which she returned with a sympathetic one.

"You know, if you ever needed one of the two chasers; I'm here," said Syn, trying to reassure him.

James' face became stern and he shook his head. "I'll be damned if you get on that team. You're an extraordinary chaser, but I'm not taking the risk of you getting hurt falling off your broom or something other."

"I can take care of myself, you know. Plus, with Madam Pomfrey on call, I doubt I'd ever be in any real trouble," she retorted. James shrugged, and returned to eating. Syn smiled lightly and looked towards the entrance to the Great Hall to see a flushed Alice and Lily making a beeline to her. Though she couldn't see it, James' face brightened considerably. Lily and Alice took seats to Syn's right and started trying to gain control over themselves.

Remus looked at Lily and Alice with one eyebrow raised. "What's happened to you two?"

Sharing a glance between the two, Alice burst out laughing, and Lily's face turned a bright shade of red; almost the same color as her hair. At that, everyone turned to look at them.

"Well," Alice started, still giggling, "Me and dear Lily over here were walking to lunch when we got out of Divination, and we heard some noises coming from a nearby broom cupboard, so naturally, our curiosity got the better of us. You want to know what was in there?"

Sirius, already having gained a grin and a mischievous glint in his eyes, nodded his head eagerly. The rest of them just smiled and continued looking at Alice waiting for her to go one. Instead, Lily answered.

"I've always said that what happens in the bedroom, should stay in the bedroom. Well, apparently, not everyone shares that opinion. We opened the door and there was Andrew Conner with his girlfriend. Isn't he your new chaser, James?"

James looked shocked, not about finding that his chaser was shagging his girlfriend in a broom cupboard, but the fact that Lily had not used his surname when addressing him, but his first; which he'd been trying to get her to do for years.

"Yes, Lily," he paused, squinting one eye closed seeing if she'd do something, which she didn't, so he continued, "He is. I think I'll be having a chat with him at practice tonight."

Everyone was laughing at James' team chaser's stupidity, but when the bell rang, they all jumped up with smiles on their faces and headed off to class. Them having a free period after lunch, they headed to the Gryffindor common room.

**-o0o0oo0o0o0o-**

Back in the common room, James and Peter were playing Exploding Snap; Lily and Remus were in a discussion about Transfiguration; Alice was taking a nap upstairs in the Girls Dorm room, and Syn and Sirius were lounging on the couch by the fire. No one was in the mood to do their homework yet, so they were just relaxing, something Lily was extremely grateful for, as she was over-working herself, in Syn's opinion.

Syn started to lay in Sirius' lap, giving in to the feeling of taking a nap. He began to absentmindedly play with her hair, causing her to become even more drowsy. She fell asleep after about 5 minutes of this, having the most peculiar dream.

She was walking along the side of the lake on the Hogwarts grounds on a full moon. She looked up into the night sky and thought it was absolutely beautiful. Sitting down on the edge of the lake, she dipped her toes in the cold water. A howl was heard in the distance, making her turn her head towards the noise. To her, it sounded like that of a werewolf. She stood-up from the side of the lake, and started running into the Forbidden Forest, where she heard the sound. After walking a distance, where she was sure was the heart of the forest, she saw a pair of gleaming yellow eyes in the darkness to her left. She turned and began, slowly, making her way to the eyes. The yellow eyes started moving closer, and a werewolf came bounding towards her. She could feel her heart beat quicken, and her legs carrying her across the forest floor. Knowing that the beast was chasing her, was terrifying. She became so frightened, that she tripped on a large tree root. She thought she was surely done for, when the werewolf was right on top of her, she could feel its' hot breath against her throat, and she released a small whimper. Out of nowhere, it seemed, a beautiful, gallant stag came out of a clearing and shoved the werewolf off with his prongs. The werewolf growled and bared its sharp teeth, then took off in the forest. The stag came running back towards Syn, and to her shock, became the man she knew as her cousin, James.

"Synthia! Go!" He screamed.

"James-!"

"NOW!" he roared. She jumped up and began running to the castle, looking over her shoulder, seeing James become the stag once more and bolting off after the werewolf.

_'Syn, wake-up!' _She heard, far off in the distance. She started re-gaining consciousness, but kept coming back to the Forbidden Forest, calling after James.

"James- come back..!" she all but screamed.

James was sitting by her side holding her hand and trying to wake her up. Lily was shaking her hard now, trying to make Syn stop screaming, as Lily was almost in tears.

"Synthia!" she cried. Syn's eyes fluttered open, she felt her forehead damp with sweat. James pulled his cousin up in a rib-crushing hug, causing Syn to give a bewildered look to all of her friends. He let her go and then Lily did the same. Sirius was sitting next to James looking terrified, while Remus was standing next to Lily, on the other side of the couch. Peter looking as he was about to wet himself, kneeling next to Sirius.

"What, the bloody hell, are you crowding around me for?" she asked, still utterly bewildered.

Lily looked at her friend with such sadness, it looked as if Syn was on her deathbed.

"You've been screaming for the past 10 minutes," answered Sirius, barely above a whisper. She looked towards him, and saw his eyes filled with concern. If Syn hadn't seen his lips move, she wouldn't have known who said it.

"Then you started yelling for me," said James, looking worried. "What were you screaming for? Did you have a nightmare? Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing? I can skip class and take you-"

"James, I'm okay. It was just a dream. But, I think I'm gonna skip Potions today. I don't want to be around so many people just yet," said Syn, "When does class start?"

Remus looked tense and replied. "It starts in 10 minutes, but we can can stay if you want, I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone, as do the rest of us, I'm sure."

"No, no, you lot go to class. I'm not letting you get into trouble for skipping, when I'm fine."

"Whatever. But someone is staying with you," said Lily, still looking concerned.

"No, it's fin-"

"I'll stay," said James, beginning to sit on the other end of the couch.

"No. James, you're failing Potions. I'm not letting you fail," said Syn, sternly.

"I'll stay," said Sirius, after a moments silence, "I've gotten an A to a O on all of our papers so far. I don't care if I miss one class."

James nodded showing his approval. "Make sure she stays awake, and if she falls asleep, take her directly to the hospital wing," he said.

Remus, Peter, Lily, and James all began packing their things in their bags and started walking towards the portrait hole when a sleepy looking Alice came walking down the steps with her hair in a messy ponytail, and her book bag thrown over her shoulder. She wiped her eyes with her hands and looked up at the tense faces of her friends.

"Did I miss something?" she asked confusedly.

James face broke into a grin, and shook his head. Lily grabbed her friend by the forearm and pushed her through the portrait hole, with James, Remus, and Peter closely behind. They left and Sirius turned in his seat to face Syn, who was staring into the fireplace, now sitting up, with a look of deep concentration on her face.

"Was I really screaming?" said Syn, not tearing her gaze away from the roaring flames.

"You were," he replied. Sirius looked at her and saw her nod her head in understanding. After a few minutes of comfortable a comfortable silence, Sirius asked the question that Syn was waiting to come.

"So, what happened while you were sleeping?" he asked, making her leave her thoughts for the moment.

"Not one for tact, you are," Syn looked at Sirius and saw him smile and shake his head. "You won't tell James? He'll think I've lost it.. although I'm not sure he ever even thought I had it.." she said, getting a good chuckle out of it.

"I swear, I won't tell James."

"Good, okay. I was outside on the grounds by the lake, and it was a full moon.." she began, and told Sirius about her dream, how scared she felt when the werewolf was on top of her, how shocked she was seeing James turn into a stag, and vice versa. Sirius just stared at her with a blank look on his face, the entire time. His eyes though, Syn noticed, were full of worry.

He stayed silent for a few minutes after she finished, with Syn waiting for a response. She finally sighed, stood up and started walking towards the portrait hole, when he finally said something.

"James isn't an animagus, if that's what you're thinking. He would've told me," he said, getting up and walking over to her. She have him a skeptical look. What he was saying seemed a tad bit too forced, for her liking.

"I know that, Sirius. Besides, it was just a dream. It's not like there's actually a werewolf running around the grounds," she said, laughing.

He gave a forced, nervous laugh, that she didn't notice. "Where are you going?"

She looked at Sirius, grinned and grabbed his hand, making his stomach do a jolt. Syn led him out of the Common Room, and through the castle, until they reached the Entrance Hall. Sirius stopped, and turned her around, making her fall. Right before she hit the floor, Sirius caught her with one hand around the small of her back, and the other on the back of her head. Syn felt the color rising in her cheeks as she stood-up and balanced herself, trying to stop herself from blushing.

"I want to take a walk, and you told James you'd stay with me, so you have to take a walk with me," said Syn, turning and walking out of the large oak doors. Sirius shook his head and followed her.

**-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

After taking a walk around the lake for a few hours, being rained out and soaked to the bone, Syn and Sirius decided to return inside. They cast drying charms on themselves, and automatically felt better. Dinner had just started, and the pair didn't feel like eating with the rest of the students, so Sirius came up with a plan.

"Follow me," he said, taking her down an unfamiliar corridor, left of the marble staircase in the Entrance Hall. They walked down the corridor for a few minutes, passing paintings of sleeping wizards, and many of brightly colored fruit. Sirius stopped abruptly, causing Syn to bump into him.

"Sorry," she mumbled. He turned around and smiled at her. She looked at the painting they were standing in front of: it was a gigantic, and had a silver bowl of fruit in it. Sunny yellow banana's, blood red apples, vivid purple grapes, and a single bright green pear. Sirius leaned forward and ticked the green pear, as if waiting for something to happen. Syn thought he'd lost his mind, until the pear started giggling, and turned into a green door-handle. He turned around and looked quite pleased with himself.

"Ta-da!" He said. That knee-weakening smile, that girls always melted over, never leaving his face. She laughed, and he reached for the handle, pulling it open and waited for her to walk in.

"Ladies first," said Sirius, holding out his hand to help her in.

"Oh, why thank you, kind sir." She smiled and stepped in. She walked in and saw at least two dozen house elves walking around with trays upon trays of food around. One extremely tiny house walked over to Sirius and bowed so deep, that its' nose touched the floor. When he stood-up, Syn saw that he was wearing a green sweater that was far too large for him, and socks that came up way past his knees. He looked fairly young for a house elf, as his skin didn't look wrinkled as most of the other ones, but could tell that he'd been working there a long time.

"Hello, Mister Black, sir! Can we get you anything, sir? Oh, sir, and you is bringing someone with you, sir!" said the house elf, clearly happy that Sirius and Syn were in the kitchens.

"'Ello Behry, this is Synthia," said Sirius, pointing from Behry to Syn, "Syn, this is Behry." He pointed from Syn to Behry.

Syn smiled at the elf and stuck her hand out to shake it. "Hello, Behry."

The elf wailed suddenly, very loudly, startling many of the other elves. His enormous eyes became glossy and he smiled a smile so wide, it looked like it was stretching from ear to ear.

"You is kind, miss, very kind. We is appreciating it, we is. Anything, we could help you with, miss, just ask, and we is glad to help, miss," he said and turned to Sirius.

"Erm- Could we possibly have steak-and-kidney pie, pumpkin juice, and some bread rolls?" He asked timidly, as so Behry wouldn't burst into tears again.

"Gladly, sir! Pardon me, miss!" he squeaked, running past Synthia to start making their food. Sirius started walking towards a table in the corner close to the door, it had four seats round it, and Syn had a sneaking suspicion that she now knew where the Marauders' sometimes went in the middle of the night now. He sat down and motioned for her to follow; she obliged with a smirk.

After she sat down next to him she turned and looked at him. "Are they always this willing to please?"

Sirius chuckled and looked at all of the bustling elves. "Yeah, elves are happy to serve to humans. They've been doing for so long I s'pose. I thought you had a house elf, like James? You know, being pureblood and all."

She shook her head and made a sour face, gaining one of Sirius' classic bark-like laughs. "My mum never understood why people used house elves, when you could do it just fine yourself. She thinks people have become just lazy. And I quite agree. I've never let James' elf do any of my things when I go over there. I don't like it."

Sirius smiled and nodded his head. "Good to know. Ah, here comes the food now."

Behry came running over with a pitched of pumpkin juice, a basket full of steaming rolls, and freshly made steak-and-kidney pie. He smiled at Syn and Sirius before saying a quick 'Thank You' and running back off somewhere in the kitchen. They both smiled at each other and began helping themselves to the food.

Syn lay in sat in her bed that night, as did Lily in her own, talking about that day, and what's been going on: basically girl time. They were facing each other and just talking about anything and everything that came to mind. Laughing, and getting angry, too. It was only 11, but Syn was exhausted. She'd told Lily about her dream only just minutes before because while she told James, Remus, Peter, and Alice about what she'd dreamt, Lily was patrolling the corridors around the castle.

Lily scowled when Syn told her about the part of James changing from, and turning into, the stag. "I wouldn't put it past Potter to become an unregistered Animagus. Prat like him-"

Syn not wanting to listen to another of Lily's rants about her cousin and best friend, sighed. "Lily, honestly, stop. It was just a dream, so It's not real. I'm getting tired of this, as is everyone else. You two have been at it like cats and dogs since our 2nd Year," Lily furrowed her brow and opened her mouth to retaliate, but Syn held her hand up, making Lily close her mouth and scowl. "I'm not done. He might be an arrogant prat, yes, I know, but you can't say his hearts not in the right place. He asks you out way too much, he can be an immature berk, I'm aware of it, but he loves you Lily. And you won't even give him the time of day. He cares about you in a way I've never thought possible for him, and you just shoot him down. Lily, it breaks his heart. That's all I'm going to say, but please, be more civil to him. He can be the sweetest guy you've ever met, because that's the James I know. You'll learn to love him, if you just gave him a chance. Goodnight, Lily." She shut the hangings around her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin, and fell asleep in seconds.

Lily, on the otherhand, stared dumbfounded at the spot where Syn had been sitting only seconds before. She left the hangings open and got under her convers, turning on her side and thinkning about what Syn had just said. She replayed them over in her head until she'd memorized every word. Was she really that bad to Pot- _No, James now, _she thought, _Starting tomorrow. I'm going to act different. Get to know the James that Sirius, Synthia, Remus, and everyone else love. _She smiled into her pillow, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Woot, woot to the longest chapter yet! The part with Lily and Syn is very important, so I just had to throw it in.Well, Read and Review **please!** It makes me feel so much better about my story, and make me want to continue, not only for myself, but you guys as well. 

Much love!  
3


End file.
